Retractable banner stands are typically used to support and display a relatively large flexible sign or banner. These stands are widely used in reception areas, trade shows, museums, art exhibits, academic and research society meetings, advertising displays, and other areas in which visual information is temporarily displayed. A flexible sign or banner is extended upwardly from a floor-based housing and a post extending from the housing is used to maintain the display banner extended and upright. The banner is wound on a core that is disposed within the housing. The ends of the housing typically comprises two metal plates.
Retractable banner stands are also collapsible, as typical uses of these stands dictates that they be easily and quickly erected, easily and quickly collapsed, and light-weight and compact, and thus easily transported and stored. In many cases, it is desirable that one person, working alone, be capable of simply and quickly erecting, collapsing, and transporting a retractable banner stand.
The flexible sign or banner displayed by retractable banner stands have graphical images disposed thereon, typically on one side. Where it is desirable to view graphical images from both sides of a banner stand, it is known to connect two banner stands together, each with the same size banners, so that the graphic image side of each banner face outwardly. This can be accomplished by simply connecting two housings together and using a single post for supporting both banners. It is also known to have two banners on two different cores extend from a single housing unit with a single post positioned in the middle of the housing for supporting both banners. These double-sided banner stands are typically about twice as bulky and twice as heavy as a single-sided banner stand.
It would be advantageous to provide a retractable banner stand that permitted graphical images to be viewed from both sides of the banner stand, without the additional bulk and weight associated with double-sided banner stands.